gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Yukihira
Kazumi Yukihira (行平 一己 Yukihira Kazumi) is the High School Principal of Alice Academy. He is the elder brother of Izumi Yukihira and the uncle of Mikan Sakura. Appearance From the effects of his Longevity Alice, Kazu forever keeps an appearance around his 20's. His hairstyle is similar to what Yuki had with his bangs covering his eyes. He has fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes like Yuki. He is usually seen in his blue uniform (brown in anime). He is taller than Izumi, and it is revealed that he is the tallest man among the adult characters. Personally As a Principal, Kazumi is a very moral and respectable person. While Izumi was cheerful, social, and kind, Kazumi is calm, collected, and serious. However, he can be very intimidating just like Izumi. This usually when he used to beat Izumi up, together with Jinno whenever Izumi committed any mistakes or wrongdoing. Although he was strict and was always bullying Izumi (due to his stupid mistakes), according to Nodacchi, Kazumi still loved and doted Izumi a lot, as Izumi said that he was a person he always looked up to. Kazumi was shocked to see Izumi's dead body, and when he touched Izumi's face, he closed his eyes with tears that are barely seen due to the grief of losing a brother that he loved very much. That affection was later passed onto Izumi's daughter and Kazumi’s niece, Mikan. He teases her and comments that she inherited her father's intelligence of stupidity, but Kazumi has great affection for Mikan and dotes on her. He is protective of her and is willing to do whatever it takes to safeguard her wellbeing, even erasing her memories to protect her from being targeted but deep down, Kazumi can not bear to see Mikan sad and he has her call him “Uncle” rather than refer him in a formal manner. Story Background Nineteen years before the main story takes place, Kazumi found out that he and Izumi were brothers because they both had the same last name. While exchanging letters, he figured out that his brother, Izumi, had an alice when looking at a picture of him. When Izumi arrived, instead of greeting him properly, he hits his head, much to everyone's surprise. He later explained to Izumi about the students and the academy. He also mentioned that he knew less about his family and sibling due to having Spent his entire life in the academy and forbidden from having contact to the outside world, thus having a family was something impossible to him. A few years later, Kazumi listened to Izumi about his growing feelings for Yuka Azumi and hit him whenever he did something wrong. After Izumi confessed his feelings to her, Kazumi and Jinno bested Izumi up as they said a teacher and student relationship was wrong and would bring about a scandal. However, hearing Izumi and Yuka profess their deep love and devotion to each other compelled Kazumi to reluctantly give them his blessing. A few days later, Kazumi was told that Izumi was dead and, upon seeing his disfigured body, Kazumi remembered a conversation he had with Izumi in which he said it would be easier if Izumi died. This left Kazumi consumed with guilt and he forced himself not to cry. Kazumi later told Yuka about Izumi’s death and announced it to the students during the assembly. In his office with Jinno and Shiki Masachika, Kazumi offered to help Yuka escape from the Elementary Principle and decided to send her through the warphole door. He asked her if she could live in the outside world and Yuka replied she could. Kazumi then noticed a glow coming from Yuka's stomach, realizing that Yuka wad pregnant with Izumi's child and that child had an Alice. After Yuka left, Kazumi contacted Kaoru Hyūga to inform her of Yuka’s escape and pregnancy, and to search her and offer her shelter from the Elementary Principal. He also entrusted Kaoru with spying on the Elementary Principal and his clones until her suspicious death. Alice Festival More than ten years later, Kazumi appears as one of the three principals of each divisions: Elementary, Middle and High School Division. Mikan is not able to meet them during the opening ceremony, and she is shocked to see him and the other two principals during the closing ceremony and prize-giving. According to Tsubasa Andō, many students are also surprised to see them, as the principals rarely make an appearance. He also mentions that not all of them know much of the details of the three pincipals, except that nothing good would happen if any of them catches the attention of the principals. Sports Festival Kazumi instructs Goshima Hijiri to prevent Mikan from being captured by Fuukitai on false accusations initiated by Luna Koizumi. During the Cheerleader Competition, he almost left his post to catch Mikan from falling down but didn’t when she was saved by her teammates. Later on, during Kibasen, he is shocked when he sees Mikan brawling with Luna and the two collapse afterwards, and Mikan has Alice Stones in her hand. Kazumi, along with Himemiya and Kuonji, suspect she has the Stealing Alice. High School Division Arc Kazumi learns of the Elementary Principal attempting to transfer Mikan into the Dangerous Ability Class and, coupled with Yuka’s sudden return with the revelation that Luna is actually an assasin for the Elementary Principal, Kazumi instructs Himemiya to shield Mikan and her friends from Kuonji and to have them brought to his office. Once the children arrive, Kazumi tells Mikan that she is his biological niece and the truth of who her parents are. Kazumi apologizes for these revelations being so sudden but he believes it is best for her to leave with her mother for her own safety. Mikan rejects her mother, saying Yuka hurt her friends once before. Natsume criticizes Kazumi for making decisions for Mikan against her will and argues to let her decide on her own. Kazumi agreed and decides to let Mikan decide what she wants to do by letting her see her parents’ past with the help of Noda's Time-Travel Alice. While Mikan and the others are gone, Kazumi and the teachers are attacked by the Elementary Principal and Fuukitai, leaving his office a mess and empty when Mikan and the others return from time traveling. Sakurano later reveals to Mikan that Kazumi was able to escape from the ESP's attack, since Sakurano and the others helped him but he was left injured and left him in Shiki’s care. Shiki then takes Kazumi to the Hana Hime while Kazumi is unconscious and rests on a futon close to Himemiya, who falls ill and the barrier protecting the academy weakens. Final Arc A month later, Kazumi attends Yuka’s funeral. He holds an umbrella out for Mikan and tries to comfort her. When it is over, he walks away with Mikan, Shiki, Kuonji, and the rest of the staff. Mikan is placed in the Labyrinth Mansion and isolated from everyone except Kazumi, Shiki, Bear, and Kuonji. Kazumi is allowed to visit her as much as he wants and helps her with her studies. Three months later, Kazumi visits Mikan and he asks her to call him ‘Uncle’ rather than ‘High School Principal’. He comments how she inherited her father’s intelligence of stupidity as he looks over her poor test result but encourages her to keep studying. Shiki then comes to visit and the three have tea together. Mikan mentions how Kazumi always talks about her parents and tells her everything about them she didn’t know. Kazumi, with Jinno and the others, goes to the hospital where Noda was hospitalized, after he returned from tume traveling. Kazumi talks to everyone about how he should deal with Goshima’s betrayal and being a spy for the Elementary Principal, and he had instructed Sakurano and Subaru to watch over him by promoting them into the student council. Kazumi admits his fear that one day the Elementary Principal will take his move against them. Shortly after, Kazumi is told by Shiki that the Elementary Principal is requesting the Alice stones he and Yuka stole when they were in Z. Kazumi knows this makes the Elementary Principal one more step closer to his goal. During the Christmas Party, he sits with Shiki and Himemiya. He stares at Shiki with an unusual look along with the others when Shiki mentions that Mikan is watching the party on a monitor in her room. Kazumi and Himemiya retort Shiki’s seemingly kind gesture is actually cruel because it will make Mikan more distressed on being alone for Christmas. This situation makes Shiki feel guilty but Kazumi suggests Shiki leave tomget some fresh air. After New Years, Kazumi and Shiki are notified that the Elementary Principal intends to invite Reo to host the New Years concert, along with Z’s Boss being a guest of honor. Kazumi is shocked the school officials allowed this, considering Reo’s previous attempt to kidnap Natsume and the Elementary Principal despises Z’s Boss. Shiki says he rejected the idea but the Elementary Principal convinced the school officials to agree with him. Kazumi and Shiki call in Narumi to discuss he situation. Kazumi suspects the Elementary Principal is intending to form an alliance with Z’s Boss to overthrow the other principals so he can gain use of Mikan’s Alice and have full authority over the academy and the government that moderates the academy. To prevent this, Kazumi and Shiki decide to have the Elementary Principal assasinated and ask Narumi to be a spy in their behalf. Days later, at Reo’s concert, Narumi reveals he has decided to carry out the assasination himself while Kazumi orders the event be broadcasted across the country to reveal the true agenda and actions of the Elementary Principal. In the ensuing battle, Kazumi watches the battle from his office. When Mikan escapes from her room to save Nobara from dying, Kazumi is horrified because he fears she is now in real danger of being captured. Mikan used her Nullification and Stealing Alices to stop the Fuukitai and controlled students from capturing her but Kazumi can sense that Mikan’s Alice is quickly diminishing, realizing she has the Intermittent Alice form, which makes her Alice powerful but short-lived. When she subconciously uses her Alice to stop Natsume's flames, Kazumi realizes that her Alice has finally expired. He and Shiki search for Mikan, and find her badly injured and Natsume dying. He tells Mikan to insert Natsume's Alice stone into him, but when she fails to do so, Kazumi tells her that she had lost her Alice. He tells her to absorb her own Alice to give her the ability to insert the stone, but it will mean she can't stay in the academy because she will no longer have an Alice. Mikan decides to do it anyway because she can't bear to lose Natsume forever, though it was in vail. Kazumi sees that Luna has killed the Elementary Principal to stop him and he is willing to show her mercy for this. He deduces she is slowly reverting to a child’s form due to eating the Gulliver’s Candy to pose as an elementary student and he offers her medical treatment but she declines. A week later, Kazumi and academy council decide to not only expell Mikan but erase her memories to protect her from the academy's enemies. Mikan is shocked and pleads with her uncle to prevent it, but he insists it is to protect her. He later takes part in the memory lesson, where everyone tells their favorite memory of Mikan. A couple of days later, he escorts Mikan to the gates and watches her bid an emotional farewell to her friends. Kazumi comments how hard it is for him to see his precious niece sad and feeling lonely. After Mikan's departure, Kazumi took drastic measures to protect Mikan’s identity from other anti-Alice organizations that still desired to capture her. He ordered a barrier to be casted on her village and rehabilitates Goshima so he can send Goshima to watch over Mikan. At some point, Kazumi becomes aware of a new faction called Alice Hunters who seek previous Alice holders and are also searching for Mikan. Four years after Mikan left, Kazumi decides to bring Mikan back to the Academy, as the group managed to infiltrate the barrier and discover Mikan’s whereabouts. Kazumi meets with Mikan’s grandfather to get his permission to bring her back and they have a friendly conversation while Mikan is reunited with her friends. Tono makes a seductive remark to Mikan and is then beaten up by Natsume, Ruka, Shiki, and Kazumi, who threatens him with a gun. Kazumi later shows his support for Mikan’s decision to find Hotaru and talks with Shiki about how Mikan is able to fulfill her dream of seeing the beach with her friends. Alice Kazumi's Alices are both quite rare. His primary Alice is the Longevity Alice (不老長寿のアリス Furōchōju no Alice) and the Alice Holder Detection Alice. He can live forever with his alice of longevity. His second alice is the Detection Alice that allows him to know what Alice or Alices a person has by meeting them in person or looking at them in a picture. It is shown in the latest chapters that he can also see if a unborn child has an alice by looking at the mother's stomach and see a glow. Although his Alice is rare to found, however his Alice has a weakness; he could not be able to attack or protect himself from danger. This similarity is shared with Hijiri Goshima, whose Alice isn't very advantageous during dangerous situations. Relationships Izumi Yukihira Main article: Izumi Yukihira Izumi was Kazumi's younger brother and his only family in the academy. He accidentally saw his photo and realized that he was an Alice, thus making them to know each other through writing letters. Despite their age gap of 18 years, Kazu still doted on and loved Izumi a lot. When he died, Kazu felt guilty as he remembered his earlier conversation with Izumi. He later discovered Yuka was carrying Izumi's child, thus shocking him more than he thought. Mikan Sakura Main article: Mikan Sakura Mikan Sakura is the daughter of Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihira, thus making her as Kazu's only niece and living relative. He was worried about her and watching her from the shadow (according to Goshima in Chapter 81). He is willing to help Yuka take Mikan out of the academy as her Stealing Alice could endanger her, thus fearing history will repeat itself. He revealed himself to her as her paternal uncle (uncle from her father's side) and also the history of her parents. He becomes one of her guardians and helps her study, and tells her how her friends are doing. Because she reminds him of his late brother, he has great affection for her and will protect her from the ESP. Jinno Main article: Jinno Jinno is the Math teacher and the head supervisor of the Elementary School Division. He was serving under the circumstance of Kazu Yukihira, even before the current story took place. In chapter 33, Jinno seemed to know the identity of Mikan, and shown that he was secretly listening the conversation between Misaki and Narumi and watched over her in Chapter 79. In Chapter 98, it was revealed that he actually served the role of observing the ESP's movement, as he told Narumi that he and the others believed in the same way the HSP felt and moving in the shadow to stop the ESP's true plan. Himemiya Main article: Himemiya She is the Middle School Division Principal and blood relative of Shiki Masachika. She accepted the HSP's request on the behalf of his brother Izumi, to look after Yuka Azumi. In Chapter 126, she seemed to be in the same line as Kazu, as she stated that many innocent people had died including Kaoru Igarashi and Izumi Yukihira, and she cannot bear it anymore. Hii-sama, alongside with Shiki also helped the HSP and the others escaped from the ESP's surprise attack by casting her barrier alice on them. Masachika Shiki Main article: Masachika Shiki Hī-sama is Shiki's distant relative, which is probably why she allows him in her presence and shows no disgust towards him like she does to other males. He inherited her powerful Barrier Alice and was the long waited successor to be the protecter of the school. Although Shiki always felt that this future position was not a path he chosen, he, with a heavy heart, accepted it long ago. He shared the same characteristic of HSP and even are 'good partner' in teasing Mikan during chapter 141. Trivia *In Gakuen Alice volume 19, in the Character Psychology Test, his name was writen as 'Kazumi'. *For Kazumi's name, it is written with 2 characters 一巳. 一 normally pronounce as /ichi/ (mean 1) but it also can be pronounced as /kazu/ (as japaneses people says that it's pronounced in chinese way) 巳 is pronounced /mi/. Each characters have their own meaning. As for his name, it means the first child born in the year of serpent (of chinese lunar years). /kazu/ can mean "peace", while the character /mi/ means "beauty". *His surname Yukihira , written as 行平, can be interpretted in 2 ways. If the written separate into 2 characters, it means 行future + 平even/flat. However, looking at themas in one word, it means 行f平 a japanese pot. *Among the three principals, he is the youngest among them. *In Chapter 102, Noda explained that the HSP is a person with unique interest, as his special uniform was chosen by him, much to Ruka and Natsume's surprise. *In Chapter 132, It is reveal that Kazumi Yukihira was the one who gave both Subaru Imai and Shūichi Sakurano the Special Star ranking, when they both were in Middle School Division. *Izumi's death had give big impact to many people, including Principal Yukihira. In Chapter 116, both him and Jinno were sh ock to see his death body. He touched his Izumi's face as he remembered his memories with him, and closed his eyes with tears. *Kazumi was spot walking together with Goshima and Shizune in Gakuen Alice Ehon Bear to Isshou ni AIUEO. *In volume 18, in his character sheet, Higuchi mentioned fans have been asking her if he is fond of/would go for cosplay, sadism and his brother Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Longevity Alice Category:Alice Holder Detection Alice Category:Principal Category:Staff Category:OB